


How's your new boy? Does he know about me?

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, minor Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Filling this prompt: Blaine Anderson just found out his fiance, a CEO, has been having an affair with one of his employees. Depressed, he goes out and gets drunk, and ends up having a one night stand. Later he realises the guy he slept with is non other than Kurt Hummel, the man his fiance has been cheating on him with. Except Kurt tells a different story. Kurt hates his job, mostly because he keeps having to fend off the sexual advances of the CEO. After verbal harassment turns physical, Kurt has had enough.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	How's your new boy? Does he know about me?

When Blaine was a young boy, he was obsessed with romance. He gobbled up every Disney movie his parents allowed, and as he grew his mother indulged him with old black and white movies late as night, their little secret bonding time. As he grew older and realised that he was more interested in the likes of Fred Astaire than Ginger Rogers, he lamented there were no real LBGT romances. His mother, who took his coming out well, just gave him a smile, claiming he would have to make his own, and perhaps when he was old enough to be an actor, there would be oodles of gay romances for him to act in, so that future generations would look at him like he looked at Fred and Cary. 

In high school he had a few dates, a boyfriend who ended things when Blaine accepted his NYU invitation and Trent decided that Oberlin was more his speed. They remained friends, and when Trent confessed that he was currently contemplating proposing to Thad, Blaine called best man status, as he had suggested the two get together after many phone calls listening to Trent lament his crush on his former school mate. 

Come his senior year, Blaine had gotten around a bit, but couldn’t claim any great love, despite his looking for one. Then one of his professors introduced him to the CEO of Smythe Industries, a talent and management agency that he felt would help Blaine further his career. Sebastian did indeed set him up with a manager, Artie who always went the extra mile to ensure Blaine got auditions, attended workshops and explored different options in terms for what he wanted to do as a career. However, Sebastian also expressed his own interest in Blaine; taking him out for dinners and shows, weekends in the Hamptons, a summer jaunt through Europe. It was everything Blaine had wished for as a young man, and he gushed as much to anyone who would listen. 

“Well my bumblebee I’m very happy for you. But are you sure about him? He is older and has a bit more life experience than you. Are you sure he sees it as serious or just a bit of fun?” Pam asked one evening as Blaine caught her up on his life. 

“Well I don’t think seven years is all that much mama. But he’s hinted at us sharing a home and perhaps a life together a few times. He might be the one. I can’t wait for you to come up and meet him, you’ll love him almost as much as I do.”

“Or you could bring him home to me...maybe for Thanksgiving or Christmas?” Pam hinted.

“I think we might make it down in November, but I was hoping you could come up to have Christmas and New Years with us. Cooper too if he’s free, but I doubt it. Anyways, how are you?”

Later that evening as Blaine was let into Sebastian’s apartment building, his mother’s words were floating around his mind, they seemed serious enough to him, but he had misread relationships before. He decided to ask his boyfriend, perhaps bring up where he hoped they were headed. 

Over dinner that evening, Blaine mentioned that he had spoken to his mother “She wants to know if we can come visit her for Thanksgiving or host her for the holidays. I would like you to meet her, and for her to meet you. What do you think?”

“I don’t celebrate Thanksgiving, and since the company has a few acts in the parade I can’t really leave the city. But you should go and see her if you want. We can discuss Christmas closer to the time, but I had been thinking of visiting my mother in France. She’s been a bit lonely since Dad passed, and she hates the States, so I doubt she’d come see me.” Sebastian replied, his face in his phone. 

“Do you...want to meet my mom?” Blaine asked, his eyes on the plate before him, fearing the look he’d receive if he looked up. It was times like this that the age difference between them was really felt by Blaine. Yes, it was only seven years, but they were in different stages of life, and right now he felt rather juvenile compared to the man across from him. 

Sebastian’s phone clicked on the table as he laid it down harshly. “Blaine I’ve told you multiple times that I want to be with you, we have a lifetime for meeting the moms, there’s no rush. Hell she and you could come with me to France when it comes down to it. Mutual destruction as it were. I’m sure they’ll detest one another, but that won’t matter as long as we love each other.” 

Blaine smiled and blushed, taking a sip of wine. “I think she would love Christmas in France with us. Pity you can’t come to Ohio with me, I’d love to introduce you to a real American Thanksgiving. Also my crazy brother, I think Cooper would either drive you up the wall or you’d get on like a wildfire.”

“From what you’ve told me, probably the latter. Now I’ve got a mass of work to do tonight, so why don’t you pick out a movie to watch and then we can go to bed when both are done.” Sebastian said, kissing Blaine’s temple as he brought his dishes into the kitchen. 

“You need an assistant.” Blaine replied, taking up his own dishes. 

“I’m in the process of hiring one, so hopefully that will lessen the workload in time for the fall. Now, get a movie, preferably not something sappy, I can’t have you all snuggly when I have paperwork to read.” 

~~

“I think I’m engaged?” Blaine stated to Tent during their weekly phone call. 

“You think?” Trent questioned. “That’s not really a grey area kind of thing there Blainey.”

“I mean there was no ring or kneeling, but he asked if I wanted to stay with him for good, and I said yes, and then he told our moms that we were so yeah...I’m engaged.”

“You don’t sound overjoyed by the prospect. I mean when we were together you went on about wanting the pomp and romance. You were wedding brained for prom, you even had a binder!” Trent exclaimed “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Blaine looked to the ceiling, taking a breath before answering “I will admit that it wasn’t the proposal I always dreamed of, but I love him Trent. He’s a good man, he treats me right and even if he’s not really romantic, I’m happy with how we are together.”

“Do I get to call the best man?” Trent asked.

“I think it’ll probably be small and simple, just our families. But yes, if I have a best man, you’re it. Now tell me all about how your own plans are coming along. Do you and Thad have your suits picked out yet?”

~~

“Hey Blainey, how’d the audition go?” Artie asked as Blaine stopped by his desk one afternoon. 

“Really well I think. They had me do an extra line read with the guy they’ve cast as the secondary lead, so I hope to hear from them soon.” Artie offered him a fist bump, then went back to his computer screen. Blaine looked towards his fiance’s office “Is he in? I might try and steal him for lunch if so.”

Artie nodded absentmindedly. “Go on, get him to do something other than focus on the Gilbert case, he’s been trying to bag him for ages with no luck. He could use some fresh air. Let me know if you get a call back, and I’ll see what I can do with your schedule.” He waved Blaine off, putting his headphones on as he did, concentrating on the new podcast his other client, Jenna was currently producing. 

As Blaine approached Sebastian’s office, a woman at the reception desk outside of it stopped him. “I’m sorry sir, Mister Smythe is currently busy. You can wait if you want, but I doubt he’ll be free until later this afternoon.” 

Blaine was about to leave a message when a man who had been leaving some files at the desk snorted. “Busy my ass, he’s in there with Hummel. No doubt the poor boy is more busy than Smythe, just wonder which end it is this time.” 

“What?” Blaine asked as the secretary shot the other man a glare.

“You must be new here. Smythe is totally sleeping with his assistant, Kurt. No other reason the boy comes out of there looking disheveled for the past week. Always red in the face when Smythe even looks at him. Doubt he’ll last much longer, they never do. Once he gets tired of them…well I pity that boy, he doesn’t know what he’s getting into.” 

Blaine shook his head, not believing the absolute bullshit he was hearing and backed away from the gossiping man lest he smack him. He wondered how much you had to hate your boss to spread such awful slander about him. He was going back to say goodbye to Artie, when Sebastian’s office door opened. Blaine barely got a glimpse of a tall man with very mussed hair rushing away, flaps of his waistcoat flowing behind him. Sebastian then emerged, looking a little mussed, very satisfied and wearing the look he always wore after being thoroughly kissed. Blaine knew it well, given he thought he was the one who caused it, but apparently he wasn’t the only one. He sprinted from the office, not even caring if Sebastian saw him. 

Blaine wasn’t sure how he got home, and for once glad that he and Sebastian had yet to begin moving in together, wanting to wait until the spring. Anything of his he had at Sebastian’s was replaceable, and there was nothing of Sebastian’s at his. Once he was inside he collapsed on the floor, his eyes full of tears. He had never before questioned Sebastian’s numerous assistants, his late hours, his reticence to announce their engagement. He wondered if the man had any real intention of marrying him, or just string him along until they stood at the altar. He removed the simple silver ring from his finger, throwing it across the floor. 

“Fuck him.” Blaine muttered, stalking off towards the bedroom to remove any pictures of the two of them, then going off to shower and cry. In the past, he had gone through the whole sweatpants and ice cream heartbreak routine. He knew he could drown his sorrows in rom-coms and greasy food, but this time, he just wanted to forget as opposed to wallowing. He became determined to go out, get spectacularly drunk, and deal with the fallout tomorrow. 

Once in the club, he was a little hesitant about his plan; this had never really been his scene, always preferring to hear his own thoughts over pounding bass. However, the dance floor was filled with attractive males, the music actually wasn’t bad and the line to the bar wasn’t terrifyingly deep. He made his way over, eventually getting himself a glass of whiskey, finding an empty spot to survey the room from. He saw plenty of couples grinding together, causing him to take a large gulp of his drink. He wanted so much to hate them, to hate the entire idea of romance, but he knew that wasn’t fair. Not everyone cheated, not everyone used people’s hearts so terribly. A voice sounding suspiciously like Trent weaved it’s way through his head, reminding how many ideas of romance he had given up to be with Sebastian. 

“Fuck him.” he said once more, throwing back the rest of his drink, feeling the burn as he swallowed. He had given up so much of himself, had settled for someone when he should have fought for better. Yes, he would admit that he had loved Sebastian, but right now, he didn’t feel so heartbroken as perhaps he should have. He deserved better damn it! He deserved to have romance, to feel like the characters in all those movies he had binged with his mother as a boy, like he could dance on air, spew flowery prose, and burst into song. But right now, he just wanted to get a little revenge. He wanted to go out and find a man with whom he could lose himself, just for the night, just for fun, because he deserved it. 

As if fate heard his internal monologue, a spotlight swung around the dance floor, falling on one man in particular, and Blaine swore that time had stopped. Tall, lithe and bedecked in silver, making him light up with every beam of light hitting him. His hair was swept up in a quiff, though a tendril was falling down, showing he had probably been dancing awhile. Blaine didn’t realise that he had been moving towards him until he was practically face to face with him, allowing him to flick the small bit of hair out of the man’s face, causing his eyes to open. Bright bluish green eyes, full of surprise, and then taking Blaine in quickly, causing the man to smirk. He pulled Blaine’s tie so they were as close as they could be while still being decent. 

“Wanna dance?” he yelled, looking at Blaine, his voice lilting and clear despite the volume of the beats emanating from the speakers. Blaine decided that actions spoke louder than words, and wrapped his hands around the man’s waist, practically into his back pockets, though he doubted his hands would fit there given the tightness of the pants in question. He smiled and allowed himself to get lost in the music. 

It was several songs later that through some silent communication that they decided to hydrate a little, getting drinks and standing off to the side, but not speaking. There had been no words exchanged, but plenty had been communicated. The tension between them was palatable, both wondering when it would break. As they finished their drinks, Blaine gestured to the dance floor, wondering if his partner would like another dance. He smiled, and grabbed Blaine’s hand, dragging him as the song slowed down, a deep bass that screamed of something primal. Their bodies were intertwined, sweat mingling, mouths inches away as they allowed their hands to roam. 

Blaine couldn’t take much more of the other man’s teasing, and hoped he was reading things right when he tilted his chin up, pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth. The other man immediately deepened the kiss, his taste fruity and delicious, making Blaine crave more. He moved his mouth down his neck, and up to his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth “Do you wanna get out of here?”

The man untangled them and pulled Blaine towards the door, a smug smile on his face. He hailed a cab, the two of them quickly getting into the car as it arrived. Blaine was about to give his address, but the other man beat him, giving a place not far from the club, and ironically only a block or two away from Blaine’s own apartment, so at least the walk of shame home would be mercifully short come morning. 

“Kurt.” he said, sticking his hand out, his face holding a tinge of nervousness. 

“Blaine.” he replied, and then the two of them burst out laughing, realising that it was a bit funny that they had yet to exchange names. 

“Would it be really cliche for me to say that I never do this?” Kurt said, still giggling. 

“Only if I get to say the same. So why are you?” 

Kurt shrugged “Really bad day. You?”

“Ditto.” 

The cab pulled up to the building, Blaine paying before Kurt could even get his wallet out, scowling a little at Blaine, but then smiling as he was able to hold open the door for him, giving a winking bow, causing them both to start laughing once more. They stumbled up the stairs, looking very drunk but really they were just laughing from the circumstances, even if Blaine himself would admit to being a bit tipsy and Kurt confessed he’d already had a few drinks before Blaine entered the club. 

“Do you want anything?” Kurt asked as they entered his apartment, leaving his shoes by the door. Blaine shook his head, taking in the quaint space, full of homey touches and a lump of greyish fur on the couch purring softly. Blaine went to pet the cat gently, as it rubbed its face against his hand. “Oh that’s Elaine, she’s pretty friendly.”

“Stritch or Paige?” Blaine asked, noting the framed Playbills adorning one wall. 

“Ooh, I like you.” Kurt replied, but not giving an answer. He gulped down a glass of water, and stretched his arms out as he went back towards the kitchen. “Bathroom, be right back. Bedroom’s the other door, you can go make yourself comfy if you want.” 

Blaine gave Elaine one more pet and then went towards the bedroom, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He was in the process of shrugging it off when Kurt came in, running his hand up the line of Blaine’s stomach. “Oh please do continue, I was enjoying the show.” 

The shirt hit the floor as Kurt sat on the end of the bed, bouncing a little. Blaine’s belt and pants hit the floor next, his bare feet digging themselves into the soft rug. “You wanna join me? Because these” he snapped the band of his bright teal briefs “are not coming off until you’re in a similar state.”

Kurt gave him a sultry smile and got up, rubbing his arms and pecs before pushing him back on the bed, causing Blaine to smile widely. Kurt gave a little shoulder shimmy, and then pulled his shirt off in one motion, letting it hit the floor. His skin was so pale, which made Blaine salivate in the hopes he might be able to mark it up. The pants were next, Kurt having to push them off given their tightness but the tiny eggplant coloured thong that barely covered him was worth the struggle. 

“If I had known that was what was under those pants we would have been here an hour ago.” Blaine said, thus getting them flung at his face. 

“Those pants are unforgiving about lines. Now yours.” Kurt said, crawling up the bed, grabbing Blaine’s waistband with his teeth, and pulling them down his legs agonisingly slowly, giving Blaine his best bedroom eyes as he did so. Blaine was sure he let out a whimper as the underwear got flung somewhere he wasn’t really caring about right now. Not with Kurt’s beautiful body in front of him, hard and hungry, reaching into his nightstand drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom which was quickly placed under the pillow. 

They met in a kiss, their bodies pressed together in a truly delicious way, all tangled limbs and groping. They tumbled around the bed, each of them ending up on top of the other at one point until Blaine was once more pushed into the mattress, and he had the ability to reach up to grab the lube, pressing it into Kurt’s hand. Kurt looked a little surprised, but pleased as he sat up, placing Blaine’s leg up on his shoulder. He slathered some lube on his fingers, giving it a cursory rub, and then circling his hole gently, the lube warming quickly. Kurt went through the prep slowly, each finger entering inch by inch, continuously asking if Blaine was okay, if he wanted something different. 

It was at this point that Blaine had to look at the ceiling for a moment. He hadn’t had sex like this since his first time, all fumbling and new, but luckily with someone a bit more experienced and considerate. It had never been bad with...well Blaine couldn’t bear to even think his name, not right now. But it had been...routine? Once they figured out what they liked, they just did that, always assuming that everything was okay. The lack of communication should have clued Blaine in, really, but he still refused to blame himself for the jerkbag’s infidelity. 

“You okay? You’re a million miles away, and that’s not usually a good thing when my fingers are where they are.” Kurt asked, moving his fingers lightly, causing Blaine to jump as they brushed his prostate. 

“Sorry, just thinking how...good this is. I haven’t…”

“I get it.” Kurt said, leaving the sentence unfinished. He pulled his fingers out, and got himself ready, slicked up and condom on. Blaine’s leg hit the mattress and then wound around Kurt’s waist, its twin joining, effectively trapping Kurt who was oh so slowly entering him. All too soon their hips were flush, and more kisses were exchanged as Kurt began to thrust. Blaine found his hands winding themselves in Kurt’s thick hair, pawing down his back, sure to be leaving a line of nail marks. His mouth kept drifting to Kurt’s collar bones, sucking and biting, leaving marks that could easily be covered. Kurt’s marks were in similar places, though there was one that Blaine might need a collared shirt to really hide. 

Kurt’s thrusts were even, but they started to speed up a little as time wore on, both of them nearing the end of their stamina and so very close to their ends. They detangled a little, allowing Kurt to get up on his knees, hands planted on the bed aside Blaine, his thrusts causing the bed to shake a little, neither caring if it was disturbing anyone else. As the end was almost there, Kurt stooped down, pulling Blaine into a fiery kiss, both of them shaking with orgasm, not caring of the mess between them as Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, panting and kissing softly as they came down. 

No words were spoken as Kurt pulled out or as they cleaned. Kurt lay down on the bed, opening his arms for Blaine to snuggle into, an unspoken agreement between them that he would stay. Blaine smiled, drifting off to sleep, feeling satisfied and oh so much better about his day. 

~~

Blaine woke alone, but could hear bustling in the kitchen and the smell of coffee drifted his way. He stretched out, relieving the ache in his muscles and smiled. He heard his phone beep, and he scowled a little at the intrusion of the outside world, and went to retrieve it, but noticed a familiar logo on the nightstand besides him. The logo of Smythe Industries, on an ID card with Kurt’s picture on it, and his full name below; Kurt Hummel. Blaine could swear he felt his blood freeze and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh at the irony or scream in anguish. The man with whom he had spent the night, whom he had so enjoyed the company of, was none other than the one who had dashed his happiness, who had destroyed his relationship. 

He was in the midst of pulling back on his clothes when Kurt entered, carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee and all the extras. “Morning. You want some coffee before you take off?”

“You’re Kurt Hummel.” Blaine stated. Kurt nodded, but a confused look painted his face. “I’m Blaine Anderson.” A look of recognition dawned over Kurt. “I heard you may know my ex-fiance rather intimately.”

Kurt laid the try down on the dresser in the room and sat on the bed, rubbing over his eyes, sighing loudly. “Oh God, it is so not what you think.” 

“Please explain then, as I’m sure it’s you that I saw fleeing his office yesterday looking rather mussed.” Blaine said, taking a seat on the bed.

“I needed to get a job to afford rent, and since I used to have an internship working at Vogue, they hired me at Smythe. I know Artie’s girlfriend, so she put me forward, until her show gets off the ground, then I’m going to do the costumes.” Kurt reached out, taking a sip of the coffee mug already doctored with milk. “Anyways, Mr. Smythe...Sebastian seemed to like me, though not in the way I really appreciated. Always making lewd suggestions, accidental touches, looking at me too long. I guess he thought I appreciated it, or I was like all his other assistants, ready to fall to my knees at the snap of his fingers. I always said no, but he doesn’t seem to understand the word.”

Blaine made up his own cup of coffee, taking a sip and gestured for Kurt to continue. “He kept it up non-stop, and then last week he started making it more physical. Grabbing me, more and more vulgar suggestions. Yesterday...I dropped off paperwork in his office and he shoved me against the wall, forcing a kiss on me. HR works for him, so going to them does nothing and I knew attacking him would mean I’d never work again. I eventually got out of it and ran out. I hate working there, and after that, I resolved to quit. Last night was a celebration of getting myself out of there. I was going to hand in my resignation today after you left.”

“Did you know...about me?” Blaine asked, finishing off his coffee.

“I knew he was with someone, I only heard he was engaged recently, and I felt so bad for whomever had been so blinded by that sleazeball. He never had any pictures of you, I only heard your name once, so believe me when I say this wasn’t deliberate.” 

Blaine set down his mug before speaking “I believe that. Honestly I should be thanking you for saving me from that...sleazeball as you called him. Last night was me trying to move on, celebrate the freedom or just send a big fuck him out to the universe. He changed me, to someone who would settle, someone who would live without the romance I always dreamed of to have the security of a relationship.” 

“We’ve all been there. Honestly I love romance, so I’m doubly sorry that you’ve been without it while stuck with him. I know you just got out of a relationship…”

“Technically I haven’t told him that yet.” Blaine smirked. “But maybe after that, we could...go get dinner?’

“Or...I just got a truly awful idea to kill two birds with one stone.” Kurt replied. 

Later that afternoon, they walked hand in hand into Smythe Industries, smiling and giggling. They had planned to come earlier, but between getting to know each other over breakfast and getting thoroughly distracted in the shower, it was well past lunch when they finally made it anywhere. Blaine waved at Artie who did a double take at whose hand he was holding but then gave him a big thumbs up. He mimed calling Blaine later, and got a nod back. They walked right past Sebastian’s secretary who gave a protest as they threw the door open, Sebastian startling from his place behind his desk as it hit the wall. 

“Hummel, you’re late. And what the hell are you doing here with Blaine? Blaine whatever this scheming twink here has said is complete and utter bullshit, you know…”

“Sebastian-shut up. I was here yesterday, I know. We’re done.” Blaine laid the ring he had thrown across the apartment almost 24 hours earlier on the desk. Kurt laid his resignation letter on top of it, not saying a word. They walked off together, hands still clasped, ignoring Sebastian’s questions and threats. 

“So dinner?” Blaine asked. Kurt brought them together in a kiss, which was answer enough for Blaine.


End file.
